Happy Endings
by Danni1989
Summary: When Princess Emma meets Captain Killian Jones in a tavern one night it's love at first sight. The only problem is that she's reluctantly engaged to the son of the Dark One. What happens when the Princess gets a little surprise and her entire life takes a turn? Rated M. There will be smut in later chapters. Captain Swan. And eventual Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my new CS story. I hope you all enjoy it. The first five chapters are written and I'm looking to post about once a week. Let me know what you think. This one is set in the Enchanted forest. Reviews are food for the muse.

* * *

><p>Late one afternoon I found myself sitting in a tavern a short ride away from my kingdom. There is only so much perfection one un-perfect princess can take. My name is Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest. My parents are the king and queen. Snow White and her husband, David. I live in one palace during the year and another in the summer. I take long carriage rides whenever the mood strikes me. I can take my horse wherever the wind guides me. I can have anything that I want. I am blessed with parents who love me and a danger-less life. After the Evil Queen abdicated the throne for a chance at love, the Enchanted Forest had been calm and safe. I had the perfect life in theory but for me there was something missing. I was missing the one thing that my parents held above all else. I was missing the one thing that is the basis of all other good things in life. I'm not in love. I'm engaged, but yet I am not in love. It's really not fair. To be engaged to a man you haven't even met yet based on some danger that is always potentially lurking on the sidelines. There was to be a party tomorrow evening to celebrate my engagement to the son of the Dark One, Baelfire. But I was not looking forward to it, hence the fact that here I am sitting on a bar-stool in a tavern with a large glass of ale in front of me. I needed something stronger but I didn't know what to order. I didn't want the men in the tavern to know who I was or how inexperienced I was. I wanted this experience. I wanted to drink and I wanted to have fun and be happy before my life was snatched from me. So far no one had come by to announce my identity to anyone. I needed a night off from being Princess Emma.<p>

"May I join you, love?" A voice said beside me and I turned my head intent on declining his invitation when I was greeted with a pair of magnificent blue eyes. My father had always told me that the eyes were the windows to the soul and I believed it looking at his. His were clear and blue and I found myself indicating that he could sit down beside me. I watched him as he ordered himself some rum and I wondered what it would taste like. Ale was too tame and if I wanted to forget my troubles it wasn't the way to go. I couldn't be out too late or else my parents would send the guards out for me. It really wasn't my idea of fun being sent back to the palace by armed guards,. The better bet was always the dwarvess because at least they were covert about it. The guards would break down doors until they found me and carried me out like I'm some sort of invalid.

"Are you a pirate?" I asked as I appraised his nearly head to toe leather, earring and rugged appearance. I had never met a pirate before. My parents always said they were dangerous and they were. But I was curious about them naturally, especially if all of them looked like this one.

"I am, my lady. Are you the princess?" He asked knowingly. I had no idea how he even guessed that. I wasn't wearing any jewels and my nice clothes were covered up with a simple cape that wasn't anything special. I made sure I went under the radar but somehow he knew.

"Of course not." I told him hoping to make him think that he was wrong.

"I've seen you before Princess Emma. I know it's you. Now the question is what are you doing in a tavern?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Fine, yes I am the princess but I don't want to be tonight. So if you could keep your voice down it would be greatly appreciated." I told him, my voice a whisper.

"I can understand trying to run from who you are. Now why are you running? I have heard nothing but lovely things about the king and queen." He asked and for some reason I actually wanted to answer him.

"They're wonderful. They give me freedom and everything I yearn for. It's just there is so much pressure on being the princess. Everything that I do, everyone knows about. The entire kingdom knew I was getting engaged before I did. The entire kingdom has seen my fiance except for me. I don't want to be engaged so some man that I don't know." I told him.

"Who are you engaged to? I'm afraid I haven't heard the wonderful news of Princess Emma's engagement." He asked me.

"The Dark One is cashing in one of the favours my parents owe him. His demand is that I marry his son Baelfire. I don't even know Baelfire and I don't care too. I don't want to be some part of an arranged marriage. My mother always told me to follow my heart and marry whoever makes it beat out of my chest. I can't see that being him. I'm meeting him for the first time tomorrow. My mom and dad are trying to find a way out of this deal but so far it is ironclad. There will be no breaking this deal. I am to be locked in a loveless marriage with someone I don't even know." I told him, my future sounding dire to my own ears.

"How do you know that you will have no feelings for the Dark One's son if you haven't even met him?" He asked me and I smiled. I also realized that I didn't know his name. I felt bad for never having asked him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Captain Killian Jones, milady." He introduced himself and I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He was very handsome and I liked how kind he was to me despite his status of pirate.

"It's wonderful to meet you Captain Killian Jones." I said politely.

"You as well Miss Emma. So is there going to be a big party for your engagement tomorrow night?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes. If you would like to attend I would gladly invite you." I told him and he smiled but shook his head.

"I am sorry milady but my crew and I are only here for the night before sailing away once again." He told me.

"What do you do when you stop for just a night here?" I asked him curiously. There was something about a pirates life that

intrigued me.

"I personally drink a little rum, sometimes a lot. Then I usually bed a woman. It's something that doesn't happen a whole lot on a ship full of men." He admitted and I listened carefully. All of a sudden I wanted to be that woman that he bedded tonight. It's true I had never done it before, I was still a maiden. But I wanted to give that to a man that I actually liked, not one who I didn't even know. I felt like I knew him already.

"Are you going to bed a woman tonight?" I asked him. It felt right. He felt like he would make everything better for at least a night. I wasn't worried about the pain I had heard about, it just felt like tonight was the night I made a change to. myself.

"If I can find myself someone who intrigues me. Which because of you will be very difficult love. You have intrigued me." He told me and I smiled happily. It felt wonderful that he felt the same way I did. I knew it would never be anything more than this but at least after tonight I could go get married to a man I don't know but at least I will had had this experience. But first I had to convince Killian.

"Would you mind if I was the woman for you tonight?" I asked him, unsure of how to broach that particular subject. A princess never propositioned a man for intimacy. It just wasn't done, unless you were already in a relationship with him.

"You?" He asked me, his eyes wide. I had taken him by surprise.

"Yes me. I need to choose something before all of my choices are taken from me. I want you to be the first man I am with intimately. It's something I choose." I told him.

"Won't your new husband be upset if he finds out you're not pure?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't want to marry him." I told him

"I'm not going to say no to you Princess, but you need to be sure." He told me and I was pleased that he wasn't saying no.

"I am certain that this is what I want. What I need. Captain Killian Jones I like you a bit too much and I know you're leaving in the morning but I don't care. I need this one night." I told him. My parents had told me about love at first sight, which wasn't what I had with Killian. For me it was more like love at first talk. The second the conversation started flowing between us, the love started growing. But it didn't matter. It would never work out between a pirate and a princess. But as long as I got this one night with him then I would survive. I would be fine.

"As you wish, milady. Would you like to come with me back to my ship?" He asked me. He was being chivalrous and I knew that's where I should go. But I couldn't go all the way to the port to do this. It would take me far too long to get home and I knew my parents would worry.

"I can't go that far. I have to go back home tonight. Is there another place?" I asked him. I was desperate for this to happen though I wasn't completely certain as to why. I knew it had mostly everything to do with not giving myself up for the first time to a man I wasn't sure about. Something about Killian struck me as right.

"There are beds upstairs, but I'm sure you would like something a bit more clean and private for this." He suggested and I nodded. I didn't want to do this somewhere where several other couples do it.

"I can sneak you into the palace, we can do this in my quarters." I suggested and Killian smiled.

"How far is the palace from here?" He asked.

"A short distance. Sometimes I even walk when I'm feeling it. I only brought a horse this time to save time and get me out of there quicker.

When we walked outside there was a carriage parked outside the tavern and my horse was gone. So my parents knew where I went the entire time it would seem. There was a note stuck to the door and I smiled.

_Emma,_

_We know you have been having a rough time with this engagement news so we understand your need to get out for a while. _

_Just be careful, sweetheart and come home before too late. I understand the need to get away sometimes. It's completely natural. _

_Just please come home in the carriage we sent for you. It's not safe for a princess to ride home alone at night._

_Love, mom and dad._

"So do you still want to come home with me for the night?" I asked him.

"Absolutely." He told me. The footmen driving the carriage wouldn't tell my parents anything, that I knew. My footmen for my personal carriage always took the utmost care in ensuring I have the right to tell my parents anything they need to know. I never lie to them, except maybe this once. Killian opened the door for me an I stepped in.

"Are you ready your highness?" My footman asked, studiously ignoring Killian.

"I am. Thank you." I told him as we started moving towards the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up the next morning, my bed was empty but I had a tell-tale soreness inside of me. So I knew last night hadn't been a dream. There was no trace that he had ever been here and I guess that was a good thing. Before he left last night he told me that if I ever wanted adventure to find him. He would take me with him. He also told me that if I wanted to see him again when he was back in town, he would gladly spend time with me. I loved the idea but I had responsibilities here. There was a knock on my door and my personal maids came in.

"Your mother and father are at the breakfast table waiting for you Princess. Shall I help assist you?" She asked me and I nodded. When I got out of bed, she didn't question the small amount of blood on the sheets. All my staff kept my secrets secret and she would never question me. I knew the last thing on her mind would have been the one thing that actually happened. No one expected that of Princess Emma. She helped me dress into a light blue silk dress and tied my hair back elaborately before I left the room to join my mother and father at the table.

"Good morning Emma." My mother Snow White greeted me.

"Good morning I greeted them taking the seat beside my mom.

"The Dark One is bringing by his son today for your first meeting. Are you ready for that?" My mom asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered, not sure how to honestly answer that question without worrying my parents too much.

"We are going to try to find a way to get you out of this. We really are but just try to endure it for now. Maybe you'll find you actually do like the man." My father suggested.

"I'm going to try but I hold out no hope that I'm going to like him." I answered before eating some of my breakfast.

"So what did you do last night?" My mom asked me and I smiled.

"I just sat at the tavern. I'll admit to having a couple ales but beyond that nothing." I told her and she smiled.

"I did that a time or two." My mom said smiling.

As we were finishing our breakfast the palace doors slammed open with the force of magic and the Dark One appeared with who I assumed was his son by his side.

"Your highness's." The Dark One said bowing theatrically.

"Rumpelstiltskin" My father said standing up.

"This is my son Baelfire. Perhaps the two of you should take a walk." Rumpelstiltskin said pushing his son towards me.

"Of course." I answered and Baelfire crooked his arm so I could slip mine through it. He didn't look overly happy about being here with me either.

"It's lovely to meet you Princess Emma." He greeted me and I tried to smile back.

"The pleasure is all mine." I responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. If I think you all like it then I will post faster. I still have three more chapters written and it will be posted next week unless you guys give me a reason to post it sooner. ;) Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>I found I really did like Baelfire. He was kind and he made me laugh. I decided that the only thing that could make him better was if he wasn't the Dark One's son. But that wasn't likely to happen. I still thought about Killian throughout the day though. There was something about your first that stuck with you.<p>

"I'm sorry my papa is making you go through with this." Baelfire told me as we walked through the gardens.

"It's okay. I really wish he would have found another price for my family to pay for the debt we owed him. But you're not nearly as bad as I feared." I confessed.

"What did my father do for your family that needed to be repaid. I know my father and none of his deals come free, but this would have to be a very large deal for him to take you." Baelfire asked.

"I really don't know. My mother and father have never told me what he did for them." I shrugged.

"My father neither. At my request he has always kept his work from me. I don't approve of it but I can't leave him. He's all I've got." He said and I smiled. I understood the sentiment. My family as all I had and as much as I would love to run away sometimes I can't.

"I wish life could be easy. I feel like I should be able to choose who I want to marry. But even if I did have the choice my parents would want it to be someone of noble birth." I said shaking my head. It was so easy to talk to Baelfire. I liked him and I enjoyed his company but I wasn't sure I could ever love him. Maybe it was because my heart was already occupied by someone I could never have.

"Me too. I would love to just up and leave to some new land. But I can't. I have my papa to consider in all of this. Despite what he does, he loves me. He tells me often that everything he does is for me, even if I can't see it. I think he's trying to make the world a better place for me to live in. I should be able to respect that but I can't." He confessed.

"Would you like to sit for a spell?" I asked him as we came up on a bench.

"Of course." He answered sitting down on the bench. I sat down beside him but not close enough so that we were touching. I wasn't ready to touch him, especially not after having Killian's hands on my body last night. His hands were exquisite, just soft enough and callused enough to be perfect. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about Killian when I was out with Baelfire but it was hard. My mother and father believed in true love so by default so did I. I witnessed it on a daily basis but I was sure that's not how it would be with Baelfire.

"What do you enjoy doing in your free time Princess Emma?" Baelfire asked. It seemed like we were trying too hard to keep a conversation flowing. It shouldn't be hard like this. But it was and I didn't appreciate it. Last night with Killian I always had something to say but now I'm fighting for the words I wished were simple.

"I ride my horses and go into town. I love reading a book under a tree. Normal things." I told him with a shrug.

"Those are pretty simple things for a princess to enjoy doing." He noted.

"I'm a simple girl." I answered.

A little while later my parents and the Dark One came out searching for us.

"Come Bae it's time we depart." He said and we both stood up.

"Yes Papa." He said kissing the back of my hand softly before bowing to my parents and following his father away.

"Did you find a loophole?" I asked hopefully.

"No, there is none. The wedding is going to happen and he wants it to happen soon. I'm sorry sweetheart." My father told me.

"Are you certain you can't find a happiness with Baelfire? He seemed kind." My mom almost pleaded. The idea of me living unhappily hurt her more than anything else could.

"He's nice enough I suppose but I'm looking for what you and father have. I want true love. And that's not with Baelfire. I would know if I love Baelfire like that." I said shaking my head.

"We're going to keep trying. I'll offer him everything else I can think of to take this deal off the table." My father told me.

"Why can't you give up what he gave you in the first place?" I asked and my parents faces dropped slightly.

"We can't. He gave us you. We were having trouble conceiving and Rumpelstiltskin gave us the ability to do so. We can't give you up like that. At least like this you would still be our daughter." My father told me and I gasped. I never thought for an instance that it would be something bad like that.

"So basically I have no choice but to marry Baelfire." I said dismally. Being locked in a loveless marriage was not how I wanted to live my life. I wished I could run away but that wouldn't do any good when it came to the Dark One's demands. He could find me anywhere if he wanted to. It was how resourceful he was.

"Emma we will try to get you out of this. I promise. All we need is a miracle." My mother said and I sighed. I didn't share my mothers opinion on miracles. I honestly didn't think they existed.

"Is it alright if I go out and clear my head? I need to think." I asked them and they nodded.

"Of course. I know this is difficult for you.." My mom said and I nodded. I walked to the stables and smiled at the stable boy who automatically saddled my horse for me.

"Your horse milady..." Wyatt said to me. I smiled at him and mounted my horse, rushing out of the gates.

I found myself at the same tavern I was at last night. I ordered an ale and the bartender didn't comment on my nice clothes. Even he seemed to understand that if a princess found her way to his tavern there was a reason for it. I needed to think and where else was better than in a tavern with ale. I really enjoyed ale and I suddenly wished I was a peasant and could come here whenever I wanted and drink whenever I wanted. I was one of the only women here and the thought should have made me nervous but it didn't. So far besides Killian, no one had ever come to talk to me here. It was far from the first time I'd ever been here. I always found myself here thinking.

"We meet again, love." Killian said taking the seat next to me like he did last night. I didn't expect to see him here again today but I had to admit I was so happy.

"So we have. It's good to see you." I told him and he smiled.

"Usually when I leave a woman after a night of intimacy, it's "I never want to see you again" not "It's good to see you."" He teased and I found myself smiling. I smiled a lot when I was around him. He had a contagious smile and he always had a smile on around me. Granted it was only the second time I've ever seen him.

"Well I'm different. I am happy to see you.." I told him and I was graced with that beautiful smile again.

"So what brings you here today again milady?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Everything from last night on has went downhill for me. I just wish I could go back to last night and stay there forever with you." I admitted, hoping I didn't sound too obsessed with him.

"What's on your mind?" He asked me and I got the idea he really wanted to know. He actually cared about what was going through my head.

"I had my first meeting with Baelfire, the Dark One's son. He's nice enough but he's not for me. I'm to be trapped in a marriage that I don't want to be in." I confessed and he placed his hand on top of mine. I loved it. I wanted to turn my hand around and lace my fingers through his. But I wasn't sure if he was trying to be romantic or if he was just comforting me. So I didn't move.

"I would offer you a place on my ship but I don't think that would fix your problems." He mused.

"Just being with you makes me forget all about my problems." I said hoping again that I wasn't stepping over some invisible boundary.

"Then be with me more. I will stay around until you are forced to marry Baelfire. We can spend more time together. Do whatever you want and then when you get married if there is no way out for you then I'll leave." He offered me and I wanted so bad to take his offer. But I didn't want to be an inconvenience to him.

"If it's going to mess up your life then I don't want you to do that for me." I told him.

"It won't. My crew loves this port so it'll make them happy to stay longer. I want to spend more time with you. I'll take as much as I can get." He told me and I think I finally felt for the first time the true love that my mom talks about.

"Alright." I answered with a smile.

"Alright? Is that a yes?" He asked me.

"That's a yes. You'll make my courtship with Baelfire tolerable." I told him and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Anything for you, love." He said and I blushed. I loved it when he called me "love." It felt so intimate whether that's how he intended it or not. I knew now that he had feelings for me too, I just wasn't sure how far they ran. It would probably hurt if I was to find out that he didn't care about me like I cared about him.

"So where shall we meet when we get together?" I asked him. This was one of those things we would have to plan out. If we were to get caught it would mean certain death for him and I would be in trouble to. I wouldn't risk him like that.

"Where would we be safe? I have already been sneaked into the palace once before so that's always an option. We could go to my ship as well." He told me and I nodded. The Dark One didn't have the power to spy on us when we were in our walls. My parents had the palace enchanted long ago to keep spies from seeing inside, including Rumpelstiltskin. Everywhere else was fair game though.

"I think we should keep the most part of our meetings to the palace. We're less likely to get caught there." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay. Shall I meet you tonight?" He asked me and I nodded eagerly.

"Come past midnight. I will come and let you in, the dwarves will be asleep. The only other guards are at the gates. Go to the east side and use the key I will leave for you. The east side gates are the only ones that there is no guard at because no one uses it and the door is locked. I'll leave the key for you under the vine beside the door. When you get to the palace I will let you in." I told him and he grinned. It seemed he liked the idea of sneaking around like this. I had to admit it was a great idea. Sneaking around with Killian would fill the rebellious side of me.

"I will see you then." He told me and I finished my ale before standing up.

"I should get back to the palace then. Thank you for making me feel better." I said to him, careful not to touch him in

public.

"I can't stand to see a beautiful woman sad. Especially not you." He told me and I wanted to kiss him goodbye but I couldn't. I smiled and left the tavern aware that his eyes were still on me. When he was looking at me I felt beautiful, strong and confident. It was something I didn't feel when his eyes weren't on me.

I got back to the palace and walked into the sitting room to find my parents sitting together.

"Are you feeling better now sweetheart?" My mother asked me and I went to sit down with them.

"I am. Sometimes a new perspective is all it takes." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Instead of being angry that I have to marry someone I don't want to marry, I should be happy that you were willing to do anything to have me. If you hadn't made that deal I wouldn't be here and that would be a shame." I told them making it up off the top of my head. It was true in a way but it definitely wasn't the reason for my renewed faith.

"We're going to find a way to get you out of this." My dad vowed to me.

"I hope you can." I told them knowing that my happy ending would be here long after everyone else went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

To answer a couple questions before the update, yes Emma is still Snow White and Charming's biological daughter. For the sake of this story, they never went to Lake Nostos, Snow White was never cursed so she could never carry a child. It was just bad luck and poor timing that they couldn't conceive without Rumpelstiltskin's help.

* * *

><p>Once midnight came around I snuck out of my room and down the stairs. My parents were long since in bed which was good. I couldn't wait to see Killian. All we had spoken about all evening was the engagement party that the Dark One was insisting that we throw. I had to listen to my parents all but lose hope on ever finding a way for me to get out of this deal. They were trying to be optimistic for me but I wasn't a stupid girl. I knew they were just humouring me, neither of them thought we could do it. They were trying but even I knew there was no way out of a deal with the Dark One. Only if he was willing and he certainly wasn't willing to give up his chance at royalty. I stood by the door waiting to see the light from Killian's lantern. I wasn't going to open the door until I knew it was him standing outside. I could see a light moving my way and a smile lit up my face when he appeared around the corner. As quietly as I could I opened the door and he came through. He kissed me far too briefly before I shut the huge door and took him upstairs to my room.<p>

"I'm so happy you're here." I told him when my bedroom door was shut and locked. I didn't want any of my maids to come by and check on me. Usually they were really good throughout the night, but you never knew. They could decide that they were worried about me for some odd reason and come and check on me. That wouldn't do. I would be hard-pressed to make them keep a secret of this magnitude for me.

"I'm happy too, love." He said.

"Do you want to make love again?" I asked him not sure what else we would do.

"We don't have to. You did that last night and I don't want to hurt you. We can just talk." He offered and I knew if he didn't stop I would keep falling for him. I was already dangerously in love with him but it was nowhere near the proper time to tell him that. It never would be the proper time for that since I'm engaged to be married to someone else. I nodded and motioned for him to come and join me on my bed. Just because we weren't making love tonight didn't mean that I didn't want to be close to him. I slid over to where he was sitting so we were touching on my large bed.

"Did you stay at the tavern long after I left?" I asked him not sure where to start the conversation. I wasn't all that great at starting conversations, but when it started I was usually fine. Once the conversation started with Killian then I was perfectly fine. I just kept finding things to say to him, there was never nothing good to say.

"No. I left shortly after you did. It wasn't as appealing anymore after you were gone." He told me and I smiled. I loved knowing I was the reason he was there.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"So how was the rest of your evening?" He asked me concerned. I knew he had seen the expression of relief on my face when he walked through the door. I knew he would automatically assume it was because of the rest of my life that I would feel relief at him being near me.

"It was the same as always, except that the Dark One made another appearance and told us that he's planning an engagement ball to take place here in a months time." I told him.

"So soon everyone is going to know about your engagement and us getting together is going to get more difficult." He noted.

"No, it'll be the same in that respect. Everyone in the palace already know about Baelfire and I. This is one thing that it won't change until the wedding." I told him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So why are you upset again?" He asked.

"I'm upset because I don't want to do anything with Baelfire and the Dark One. I don't want to be thrust into the spotlight as the future bride of the son of the Dark One. I just want it all to disappear but that's not going to happen. I know my parents have lost all hope and that scares me. If my parents lose hope then I know it's hopeless." I confessed.

"Did your parents tell you it's hopeless?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, they would never say that. But it's the way they act. They're telling me that I may have to get used to the idea of marrying Baelfire. They tell me that Baelfire seems nice and it won't be a bad marriage. They're still trying to figure something out but I don't think there is anything they can do. There is nothing they can offer the Dark One that he wants besides my hand for his son." I said losing more hope than I had before. The more I thought about it or the more I said about it the more I knew it was hopeless. The Dark One always wins, it's just the way that it is.

"Don't lose hope over it yet, love. You're not married to him yet, so there is always a chance that things can change." He told me and I appreciated the gesture. I loved that he was hopeful in all of this.

"Just think of it this way, as soon as I'm married off you won't have to hang around here as much. I know I'm keeping you from doing typical pirate things." I told him.

"I want to be stuck here with you. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm very taken with you love. I haven't felt like this in a very long time." He told me and my heart melted a little bit. He cared about me too. I wish there was a way to make it work for us but I would be trapped in a loveless marriage while he sailed the open seas.

"I'm very taken with you too. I've grown up learning that true love and love at first sight exist. I'm starting to believe it." I told him hoping I wasn't putting all my cards on the table too early. But we only had a limited time to be together, I wanted him to know I was all in.

"Princess, I will be honest with you. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. It's something I've only felt once before in my entire life." He told me.

"I just feel that if we only have a limited time to be together we should be honest. If I'm being honest then I'm falling in love with you." I told him and instead of responding he leaned over and kissed me. His hand was on my face, his other one holding mine.

"What do you want to do then?" He asked me.

"Right now or in general?" I asked him.

"Right now. I don't want us being together to be just about making love. So what do you want to do while I'm here?" He asked me.

"I think just before the sun comes up we should go outside and watch it. I've never done that with the person I love before. I've only ever done it alone." I told him. He kissed me again in response, I was getting the idea that he would kiss me every time I mentioned something about being in love with him.

"As you wish." He told me and I smiled widely. He made me happy that much was clear.

"I want to see you as much as possible." I told him.

"Anytime you want to see me send a letter to the Jolly Roger and I will come to you." He told me and this time I leaned in and kissed him. It went on like that for a while longer before we fell asleep together.

"Wake me before the sun comes up." I told him and he kissed the top of my head in response.

Killian woke me up a couple of hours later and I quickly dressed on my own without my maids help before leading him down the stairs and out the door before the servants rose. They got up when the sun came up so we were just on time to get out of there. I led him to my favourite spot underneath the biggest tree and we lay down underneath it.

"You're lovely in the morning light." He said to me as we lay in the cool grass, his arm underneath my head. I didn't have a response to that, I felt it wasn't needed so I just rose up and pressed a kiss to his lips. We lay back and watched as the sun rose up through the clouds.

"It's beautiful out here in the morning." I whispered. In the distance I could see Wyatt head into the stables to begin his daily work. Everyone rose when the sun did. It was now that it got dangerous for us to be together. In some ways I wished we would just get caught so I could tell anyone and everyone who would listen that I was in love and I wasn't going to marry someone I didn't want to. When the sun was out of the clouds Killian and I stood up. Just before he kissed me he had tried to give me back the key I had given him but I declined it. I wanted him to keep it so he could come and see me all the time. He kissed me once more before he ran off towards the east entrance. I couldn't wipe the silly smile off of my face as I slowly began to walk back to the palace.

"Just who was that Princess?" Grumpy asked me and I froze.

"He was a friend." I told him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me further away from the palace. He was my moms favourite dwarf and I knew why. He was loyal and I knew he wouldn't tell my mom and dad anything if I could give him a good excuse. He pulled us far enough away so that no one would overhear our conversation.

"Do you normally kiss your friends like that? Are your friends usually dressed in head to toe black leather?" He asked me.

"No, fine I'm in love with him." I admitted letting it all fall out. I hoped he would take pity on me and not tell my parents. I didn't want them to know because that would make them feel worse.

"Who is he?" Grumpy asked.

"His name is Killian Jones. He's a pirate." I told him.

"Of course he is. Princess, we have to tell your parents about this." He told me with a sigh.

"We can't. I don't want to ruin it." I pleaded.

"Princess, what if the Dark One finds out?" He asked.

"He won't. We're being careful. I know once upon a time that you felt like this. You were willing to risk everything for someone you loved." I told him my eyes pleading with him.

"How do you know about that?" He asked me.

"My mom told me. She told me that absolutely anyone can fall in love but sometimes it doesn't work out. It's why your name is Grumpy now. You used to be Dreamy." I told him.

"What do you want me to do Princess? You want me to lie to your mother and father?" He asked me and I felt guilty.

"I just want you to forget that you aw me with him. I'm in love with him and I know it'll never work out. But right now it feels too good to stop." I told him and he sighed.

"I'll keep your secret Emma. But come it's breakfast time." He told me and I leaned down and hugged him.

"Thank you Dreamy." I whispered before pulling back.

"Dreamy is long gone Princess. My name is Grumpy now." He told me and I kissed his cheek.

"Dreamy is still in there somewhere." I told him as I followed him up to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go. I hope you enjoy this. Yes, I know in this story Killian seems a little soft right now but keep in mind this is the Killian who still has two hands and while he's suffered loss he's not the jaded, revenge hungry man we met in the beginning.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by and soon it was the night of the party. I had been feeling strange the past few days and I didn't know what it could be. Doc had examined me and he wasn't sure what it could be especially since I wasn't actually answering any questions for him. I had been vomiting at least once a day which was odd for me but so far I had been able to keep everything from my parents. I had to make it through tonight without anyone thinking anything was wrong. There was a knock on my door and I called whoever it was inside. I was wearing my robe just preparing to get ready for the ball. I had asked Killian to sneak inside and I would meet him up here at the end of the evening. No one would come in my bedroom while the ball was on. Doc walked in the room with the blue fairy flying beside him.<p>

"I brought Blue, she should be able to diagnose you using magic." He said and I nodded. I wanted to know what was wrong with me as much as they did. The only difference between them wanting to know and me wanting to know is that I had a suspicion about what it was.

"Sit down Princess Emma. I have been warned to keep this between you and I whatever it is." She told me and I nodded thankfully. I really didn't want to worry my mom and dad about something unnecessary. Blue and Doc cleared the room out and my maids went to wait in the other room until Blue had diagnosed me.

"Well this is interesting." She said as she used magic. She held her hand a couple inches off my body and she told me she would feel something when she found the issue. Her hand was paused on top of my stomach so she pressed her hand flat onto my stomach and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I need to speak with the Princess alone." She told Doc. He nodded and left the room and I faced Blue expectantly.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked her. I didn't want to find out that I was dying. That would put a damper on my good mood.

"It seems you're with child." She told me and I could see her gazing expectantly at me.

"I'm with child?" I asked her.

"Yes you are definitely pregnant. Please tell me for the sake of your union with Baelfire that it's his?" She asked me.

"It's not. I haven't even touched Baelfire." I told her. I was happy that I was carrying Killian's baby inside me.

"Then who?" She asked me.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm carrying his baby and I think I'm happy about it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish getting ready for the ball." I told her.

"How can you be happy about this?" She asked me completely baffled by my behaviour.

"Because now I have a reason to get out of this marriage. I have been looking for a way to get out of this since it happened. I fully believe in miracles." I said as I called to my maids. I could tell that Blue disagreed with my choice but that didn't concern me. I had never been the biggest fan of the blue fairy, she seemed overly uptight to me. The green one was more my taste. She was always on probation because she was rebellious and she wanted something more out of life. She was a lot like me in that respect. Now, I just had to tell my family that I was pregnant. That would be the hard part. I couldn't bare their disappointment.

"Are you ready to get dressed your highness?" My maid asked me and I nodded. Blue and Doc left the room and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone but it didn't make me like her any more.

Once I was ready, I waited in my room for my parents to come and get me. I never went down to a ball until I absolutely had to. It wasn't my idea of a good time. I was nervous about seeing Baelfire and the Dark One. I was worried he would see through me.  
>"Are you nervous?" My mom asked me knowingly. I nodded but it wasn't for the reasons she thought I was. She thought I was nervous about it being my engagement ball but it wasn't because of that. I knew I wasn't going to be marrying Baelfire now. I was nervous about being found out and having something happen to Killian because of me. I was starting to believe it was a bad idea to have him sneak in here tonight. I couldn't let something happen to him. I loved him. From the top of the balcony waiting for our family to be announced, I could see Baelfire and the Dark One standing near the front to receive me. The Dark One was standing slightly behind Baelfire. Baelfire was handsome, and it would be so much easier if I could have felt something for him but I didn't.<p>

"Please welcome our King David, Queen Snow and Princess Emma." The herald introduced us as we made our way down the stairs. My parents usually didn't do things like this, when they had a party it was low key. They greeted everyone but this was their daughters engagement party. They needed to do this right and I understood that. When we got to the bottom of the stairs Baelfire offered me his arm and I took it reluctantly. I didn't actually plan on dancing with him tonight but it seemed like I didn't have a choice. I let him lead me onto the middle of the floor and he put his hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. When the music started he started moving me expertly around the floor.

"You should be happier Princess, it's our engagement party." He said and I could swear he sounded more eager about the whole thing. Last time I had seen him he had been about as enthusiastic for this union as I was.

"Why are you happy about it?" I asked him feeling betrayed.

"I talked to my father and he explained to me why this is a good thing. I know I can be happy with you." He told me and I sighed.

"It doesn't change anything. I don't want to marry you. I liked you better when I thought you shared my opinion." I said stiff now. I didn't want to be here anymore. The only ally I had at the moment was Killian and that made me feel so much better. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him step into the palace and my bad mood immediately dissipated. He ran for the sitars and disappeared. I knew once I could finally get out of here I would be with him. When the song ended I stepped away from Baelfire and walked away.

"It's better for both of us if we wed, Emma." He said following after me.

"Maybe only for you. It's not good for me at all." I said trying not to show that I had a plan to get out of this. That plan was upstairs getting comfortable in my room. I rejoined my parents and my mom took my hand in solidarity.

"We're still trying to get you out of this." She told me.

"I have a way. I'll explain after the ball." I told them and my mom looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I'll explain after the ball." I told her and she nodded. She knew I wouldn't want to discuss it with Rumpelstiltskin present. He couldn't know about any of this. We had the advantage because his magic couldn't breach our walls. He wouldn't know I was gone until I was far enough away to stay away from him. I stood next to them accepting dances from various people. The Dark One had complained that I was dancing with more than just Baelfire but my parents told him that it was my responsibility to be the same kind of ruler they were. We were kind to our subjects and we didn't treat ourselves any differently. We didn't feel that we were more important than them so that meant if someone wanted to dance I would dance with them. Especially since it got me away from Baelfire and his father. After accepting a dance with Grumpy I rejoined my parents.

"May I have a dance milady?" A deeply familiar voice asked me. I looked up to see Killian in disguise. I couldn't help my smile but I tried to keep it friendly.

"You may." I answered letting him take my hand in his. Baelfire was pouting that I kept turning him down for another dance, but I couldn't dance with him now that I knew we were no longer on the same side. I let Killian lead me onto the dance floor amid many other dancing couples.

"I just had to dance with you once this evening." He told me when he expertly took me in his arms and started moving with me. He kept enough distance between us so there were no suspicions about how well we knew each other. We spoke low so no one listened into our conversations.

"I need to talk to you after the ball." I told him.

"About what?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. If I speak about it here there will be hell to pay." I told him and he nodded.

"Does it involve us?" He asked.

"Sort of. Don't worry, I haven't changed my mind." I promised him and he nodded. When the song ended he backed up and kissed the back of my hand before leaving through the crowd. I caught his eye before he climbed the stairs back up to my room. I could get through the rest of this night if I knew he was up there waiting for me.

"You've danced with enough of these people, time to dance with my son again." The Dark One said and I sighed. I let Baelfire pull me into his arms once again and start moving me. He felt so different, so wrong compared to Killiian but that was to be expected. I was in love with Killian, I wasn't with Baelfire. I knew it was important I kept up images for tonight at least, I didn't want the Dark One to be suspicious. This time I didn't say a single word to him as we danced. I had nothing to say, his betrayal was far too acute for that. Once again when the song ended I walked away from him and went to stand next to my parents.

"I think we should dance another." He told me following behind me.

"I'm tired." I told him.

"You've danced with everyone in this room essentially. You're supposed to dance with me." He said.

"I have to be engaged to you, I don't have to be happy about it." I said not moving from my stance beside my parents.

"Are you ready for the ball to be over?" My mom asked me and my dad looked at me too. I know they wanted to know about my plan and I couldn't blame them. I could see the hopeful look in their eyes again and I hoped they would be okay with my plan. It wasn't so much as plan as it was something that happened that could protect us.

"Yes." I answered and they nodded. My dad went and told a few people that the ball was over and it was time for everyone to leave. The palace cleared out quickly until it was only the Dark One and Baelfire left.

"I think the wedding should be in two weeks time." He said with an evil smirk.

"Just leave please. Leave our family in peace for an evening." My dad told him, his hand lingering on his sword. My dads courage would get him killed if he wasn't careful. I wouldn't lose my father not to someone as evil as the Dark One.

"As you wish." The Dark One said bowing theatrically and gesturing for Baelfire to do the same thing. When they left I led my parents out of the ballroom and into an intimate sitting room.

"So what is this plan?"My mom asked hopefully.

"Now it's not so much of a plan as something that happened that should get me out of marrying Baelfire. I'll start at the beginning, quite a while ago I was in the tavern needing to get away when I met a man. I liked him instantly, and I fell in love almost just as quickly. I knew I didn't want to give my innocence to Baelfire because I didn't care about him at all so I gave it to Killian. After that night I kept seeing him and I fell more in love with him than before. He's exactly the kind of love that you would have wanted for me. But then today Blue told me that I'm pregnant with his child." I told them and I saw several expressions pass across his face.

"Is this man of noble birth?" They asked hopefully.

"No, he's a pirate. But I love him and if anyone can protect me it will be him." I told them.

"So how will this work?" My mom asked me.

"I was hoping that if Killian would have me, I could go on board his ship until the baby comes. Hopefully by then this will have blown over." I told them.

"I don't want to lose you." My mom said taking my hand.

"It's a solid plan. I never would have thought it would have been a grandchild to save us." My father said.

"So it's okay?" She asked.

"We will need to meet with this man first to ensure that he plans on taking care of you. We don't want to lose you but if it helps us rid our family of the Dark One then it's worth it. You'll come back to us." He said.

"Of course I will." I assured them.

"When do we meet this man?" My mom asked.

"After I tell him. He's upstairs right now. I asked him to sneak in so I could see him tonight." I told them.

"Does he sneak in often?" My mom asked me.

"He's done so a few times." I said shrugging.

"Well go tell him the news and tomorrow at breakfast bring him with you." My dad decided. I could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't like the idea of me having a man upstairs in my bed. But he knew that nothing else could happen now that I was pregnant.

When I got upstairs to my room, I found Killian sitting on a settee looking nervous. It's clear he hadn't stopped thinking about what I wanted to talk to him about since I told him I needed to speak to him. I went to stand in front of him and I dropped to my knees in front of him so I could look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just had to talk to my parents." I told him.

"What did you need to speak to me about, love?" He asked me.

"I found out today that I'm pregnant. You're the only man I've ever been with." I told him.

"I'm going to have a child?" He asked me his eyes wide.

"Yes, but I'm still engaged to Baelfire and the Dark One won't let me live if he finds out about my betrayal. So if you're willing, I need to come aboard your ship until the baby comes." I told him.

"I would want nothing more." He promised me and I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Thank you." I said.

"I always want you with me. I can protect you from the Dark One. It's not my first issue with that man." He said and I kissed him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I got out of bed and got dressed like I do every morning. But this time there was a pirate in my bed. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him awake.

"Morning, love." He greeted me.

"Good morning. We're supposed to go have breakfast with my parents." I told him and he sat up and stretched.

"Just a humble pirate is having breakfast with the king and queen. Never would have saw that one coming." He said standing up and redressing. When they were both ready she led him out of the room and downstairs. She could hear the hushed whispers of her parents, the dwarves and the Blue Fairy when she came into the room. She knew they were all trying to work out how to make this whole thing work and she was thankful for it. She didn't need the stress on top of being pregnant.

"Ah good morning sweetheart." King David said getting up and kissing my cheek.

"You must be Killian. Our daughter told us about you last night." My mom said coming over as well, leaving the council at the table.

"Aye, your majesty." He answered and my mom smiled at him.

"You're definitely handsome, that is going to be one beautiful baby. Come, sit and have some breakfast." She said. I marvelled at how my mom was able to just take something like this and go with it. I guess my having a baby with a pirate was no where near as bad as me marrying the son of the Dark One. They were taking what they could get. We walked over to the table and Killian pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. My mom and dad had impressed looks on their face and I knew this wouldn't be a complete disaster.

"We were just discussing our plan while we were waiting for the two of you. Eat your breakfast and then we'll discuss some more." My dad said and I obliged. I was hungry and so far I hadn't gotten sick today. It wasn't every day it was just some days and it was getting more sporadic. For the first couple weeks I was sick every morning but now it was only the odd one. I smiled at Killian before starting to eat my breakfast consisting of eggs and fruit. We had a full breakfast table this morning, me and Killian, my parents, all seven of the dwarves, and the fairies. I smiled at the green one who was fluttering around the table in an agitated manner. I assumed she had just gotten reprimanded for something by Blue again. It wasn't her fault that she dreamed of far more than just obeying every single thing a controlling Blue fairy wanted. Once we were done eating the servants came and cleared our plates and my father clasped his hands under his chin and his expression turned serious. I recognized it as his "let's get down to business" expression.

"Now Killian are you still willing to take my daughter with you until the baby comes?" He asked Killian.

"Aye, your highness." Killian agreed.

"Good, now Emma this is our plan. You go with Killian but we don't want to send you alone and obviously neither your mother or I can attend you. We're going to send Grumpy with you so he can help protect you. We will have Blue enchant an object to keep track of your pregnancy. We want you to have the baby at home, it's the safest place for you and the baby. The object will change colours through the stages of your pregnancy and my understanding shows that it will turn red when it's getting close to time. That should give you a couple of weeks to get home." My dad said and I nodded. I loved that they were sending Grumpy with me and I knew why. He was the most trusted of all the dwarves so they were sending him with me. He was my favourite so I was happy.

"No harm will come to the Princess while I am with her." Grumpy vowed and I smiled at him.

"I also will be sending one of my own with you on this voyage as well. I can't come because I have much to do here. You must have a fairy with you, there are things that only a fairy can do." Blue interjected.

"Yes, that is a very good idea." My father agreed.

"There won't be much for a fairy to do, just keep you safe and report back to me weekly about what is going on. This way I will always have a direct line to the happenings on board the ship." She said and I nodded. All the fairies seemed to stand up taller and prouder, hoping to make Blue choose them.

"Who are you sending with me?" I asked. I was just happy it wasn't her. She would make it far more miserable and stressful than need be.

"Green, this is your final warning. If you make a mistake this time, not only could it be your life and the Princesses, but it will definitely be your wings. There is not much you can make a mistake of in this mission. All you have to do is enchant an item and report back to me. I will deal with all the medical stuff." She told her and she nodded sagely. She flew over to me and made herself big beside. For the first time ever I was happy with something the blue fairy did.

"Do not disappoint me Green." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't." Green promised.

A little while later Killian left to prepare his ship to depart and to make sure it was ready for me. There were certain standards my parents wanted him to adhere to on board his ship so he was heading back to make sure they were followed. My mom followed me upstairs to my room so I could pack a few things. I wouldn't need anything to pretty on board a pirate ship so I chose my simplest dresses. For old times sake I chose one nice gown to remind myself of home.

"I really don't want to lose you sweetheart." She said sitting down on my bed as I filled a suitcase.

"I don't want to leave but we know the Dark One won't take it well if he finds out I'm pregnant and am not marrying his son." I told her.

"The fairies are putting an enchantment on your necklace as well to keep him away from you. They're putting the same enchantment on your necklace as they did on the palace. Always wear that necklace because not only will it protect you but it will also let you know about the stage of your pregnancy. Never take it off. Without it you're visible to him." My mom told me handing me the locket in her hand. It had been mine since I was born and now I was going to be wearing it forever. I would never take it off.

"I promise." I said as she fastened it around my neck. Inside the locket was a picture of both my mom and my dad. It hung low enough to fall into the bodice of my dress.

"I thought a longer chain would be best. Then you can hide it." She said.

"It's going to be okay. Grumpy is going to be there with me." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm just going to miss you so much." She said and I pulled her into my arms.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with Killian, his crew, Grumpy and Tinkerbell." I told her.

"Tinkerbell?" She asked.

"Green. She hates the name Green, and asks that I call her Tinkerbell. She feels it suits her better." I explained.

"It does. I shall call her Tinkerbell as well." My mom said and I smiled. When I was done packing my mom and I left my room and went downstairs to where my dad was talking to Grumpy.

"You're all ready?" He asked. I nodded my head, but to be honest I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to leave my parents but I knew the palace wasn't going to be safe. It would hopefully be safe when the baby came.

"You have everything you need?" He asked and I nodded once again. I knew if I spoke it would betray how close to tears I was. I didn't want to cry. I had to be strong for them. I would be back.

"Maybe we should set out." My father said and everyone nodded. The sooner I got to the ship the sooner I would be safe.

Wyatt our stable boy pulled the carriage up to the front and positioned himself at the front of it to drive us to the docks. Grumpy climbed on first then my mother and then me. My father climbed on last and shut the door. When the carriage set out I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was leaving the only place I had ever lived but at least I was leaving temporarily to be with a man I loved. It could be far worse. I could be marrying Baelfire. The carriage was moving too fast for my taste and I would be there far too soon for my liking.

"I'm just trying to remember that you will come back to us." My mom told me and I nodded. The three of us were squished together on one seat. My parents both wanted to hold me and I couldn't blame them. I wanted them both with me. When we got to the docks, Wyatt opened the door and Grumpy stepped out first. My dad was out next, then my mom and then me. They both held my hands as we walked towards the Jolly Roger with Grumpy in front of us. I could see Blue and Tinkerbell on the ship already flitting around making sure everything was good. Killian and his crew were standing on the ship. Grumpy boarded first and waited for us.

"Killian." I said and he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Your highness's, this is my humble crew. They had vowed to protect Emma and the baby with their lives if necessary." He

spoke directing that mostly at my parents.

"I hope it won't come to that.. You will take care of my daughter?" He asked.

"Aye, I will also protect her with my life." He said and my father nodded satisfied.

"Before we go, we have another gift for you." My mom said pulling an ornate mirror out of the pocket of her cloak.

"What is this?" I asked. I knew it had to be enchanted in some way, otherwise I don't know why my mom would give me a mirror. I was sure there were mirrors on board somewhere and I had never seen it before so I knew it couldn't be to remind me of home.

"It's enchanted. All you have to do is say home and you'll see us. We have the matching mirror at home and we can talk to each other using it." She told me.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to talk to my parents and now that wasn't a problem.

"I've had one since I was a child. My mother gave it to me when she died. She said this way I could still see the things I wanted most. I got the other one from Belle and her father. She said she didn't need it any longer. She said there was nothing out in the world she wanted to see anymore." My mom told me. I wondered what had happened to my old friend Belle but I wasn't in the place right now where I could find out.

"Thank you." I told her hugging the mirror to my chest. 

"You're welcome. But we had best go. The Dark One may not be able to find you but he can find us." She said. I nodded and hugged them both tightly once more before the left the ship. I blew a kiss to both of them and they blew one back before they disappeared into the carriage. The only people I had left from my life in the palace for the next few months was Grumpy and Tinkerbell.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked me.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to miss them so much." I told him.

"You'll see them again. Are you ready to set sail? I want to get out of here before anything bad can happen." He said and I nodded. Killian called for the anchor to be hoisted and Grumpy came to stand beside me. When the ship started moving I watched over the edge as my kingdom got further and further away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright love?" Killian asked me a while after we set sail. I was standing at the side of the ship looking over at the ocean. I seemed so far away from my family at that moment and I missed them more than I could say. But like I kept telling myself, at least I have Killian. Killian made me feel like this wasn't a complete loss and I would be fine. Everything was going to work out and with my necklace on the Dark One would never find me. I knew there were other ways around the enchantment, I just hoped the people that had seen the two of us together wouldn't tell the Dark One. I knew that was the only way he could find me now. I hated that I was on the run from someone so insane, but it was the only option. Marrying Baelfire was the worst option in the world, especially now that his father had brainwashed him into thinking it was a good thing.

"I'm fine. It's just I've never been this far from home before." I told him.

"Home is always right here in this mirror." Grumpy interjected who was still standing beside me. I knew that Killian had particular captain duties to adhere to on the ship so I was relieved that Grumpy was always here with me.

"Captain where is our heading?" The one called Smee asked.

"We need to be far away for the Princess's safety." Killian answered before kissing my cheek and walking up to the wheel. As Captain it was his right and responsibility to drive the ship.

"It's going to be different for Killian and I now isn't it?" I asked Grumpy and he looked at my sympathetically.

"It might not be for you, but just know even true love has it's difficulties." He told me and I nodded. I was happy that he was always honest with me. It made me trust him even more.

"But he is the Captain and he has other responsibilities towards his crew and being the captain of such a large vessel, he's busy. But I know he has and will continue to dedicate himself to you. He loves you and this will be good for both of you." Grumpy told me and I smiled at him.

"Grumpy is right, I have never seen a man look at a woman the way he looks at you. It honestly makes me a little jealous." Tinkerbelle cut in coming up to stand on my other side. She squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back at her, I knew they were both right.

We sailed on for several more hours. In reality I had no idea how long it had been, the only sign that time had been going was the sun moving. It was starting to go down so Killian called for the crew to drop the anchor. They did as he said and the ship stopped in the middle of the ocean. I wasn't sure that it was safe sitting out here like this, but if he said it was then it was. He wouldn't risk anyone.

"We will be hitting a port tomorrow love, so if there is anything you need to do, you can go ashore then." Killian said coming up to stand beside me. He tenderly wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tighter to him.

"I want to buy some clothes that are better for being on board a ship. Some simple cotton dresses maybe." I told him.

"I think you would love lovely in leather." He told me kissing my temple.

"I wouldn't be able to wear it long. When my stomach gets bigger I'll be back to cotton dresses. I would rather just stay in my dresses for now." I told him and he nodded and kissed me again.

"It's getting late, are you ready to get some sleep?" He asked me and I nodded. The sea air was making me more tired than I usually was. It was probably a combination of the environment and my pregnancy. I had heard they take a lot out of you. 

"So where are we going to be tomorrow?" I asked Killian as he led me down the stairs. I hadn't explored his ship since I got there so I wasn't sure where he was leading me.

"The first port to the north of yours." He told me leading me into a room which I immediately took to be the Captain's quarters.

"This room is lovely." I told him and he nodded happily.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to improve it to be fit for a princess, or at least as close as I can get it to be. It's going to be yours for quite some time and I want you to be comfortable." He told me. I was appreciative so I turned and stepped onto

my tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away.

"I love it. So the first port to the North? Who is the ruler there?" I asked him.

"I think it's Sir Maurice or something to that effect." He shrugged.

"Killian, my best friend lives there." I said excited. I knew it was unlikely we could go and see her but it was still a nice thought.

"I want you to be happy here, Princess, if you want to see your friend I will take you to see your friend." He told me and I squealed and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly and I peppered kisses all over his face and neck.

"I haven't seen her since my mother and father gave Maurice the north after his wife passed away. He needed to get away and my parents gave him something to work for. He took Belle with him and I haven't seen her in years." I told him excitedly.

"Do you know where she lives?" He asked me and I smiled.

"The palace there." I told him and he nodded.

"I will leave you to get ready for bed." He told me kissing me once more.

"You don't have to leave." I told him and his hand paused on the door.

"I will be right back, love. I just have to make sure everything is good up there before I retire for the night." He told me and I loved him for wanting to make me comfortable. I loved him and I didn't mind if he saw me. He wanted to keep as much of my modesty in talk as he could. He thought just because I was pregnant that didn't mean that he could start expecting things from me. But he could have whatever he wanted from me and I would make sure he knew that. I changed into a lace nightgown and climbed into the ornate bed. He returned moments later and shut the door turning the key to lock it. He started stripping out of the items of clothing that he didn't need to wear. He took the leather jacket and the vest off and took his belt you of the loops before climbing into the bed beside me.

"You can have the bed all to yourself if you'd wish." He told me.

"No, I want you in here with me." I told him snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I held his hand with one of mine.

"I promise I won't push you. I know we haven't had the most traditional courtship so just know that I won't push you in any way." He promised me and I snuggled closer.

"Push me as far as you want. We've made love before, we're having a child. It may not be traditional but it was perfect." I told him and he kissed me sweetly.

"Not tonight, love." He whispered into the darkness. I smiled and closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly knowing that in his arms I was completely safe.

In the morning I woke up without Killian beside me. I could still smell his scent on the pillow and I knew he hadn't been gone terribly long. I got out of bed and dressed in my simplest dress, a tan floor length one and pulled my hair back. It was different not having someone come in and do my hair daily and I found that I didn't mind. I knew Killian wouldn't mind me looking not as put together as I usually did. When I walked upstairs Killian was nowhere to be found but two of the crew members were fighting. There was too much yelling for me to decipher what they were saying, their voices overlapped far too much. When one of them pulled their fist back and punched the other I screamed. I didn't want it to escalate any further with me on board.

"That's enough!" Killian yelled appearing behind me on the stairs.

"He stole my woman. I found her in a bar." One of the two yelled out. I wasn't entirely sure how one could steal a woman like that, but apparently he did. My understanding was that they belonged to no man for the most part.

"She wasn't yours. She's not yours until you put a ring on her finger." The other one said and I rolled my eyes.

"I said that's enough." Killian repeated. Grumpy appeared beside me and I smiled at him.

"Killian there is another ship gaining on us." I pointed out looking over the side of the ship.

"So there is." He answered. He seemed to slow the ship down and I didn't know if that was a good idea or a bad one. The ship gained on us quickly and stopped along side the Jolly Roger.

"Captain Jones." The Captain stated as a few of his crew members game over.

"Captain Collins, what can I do for you?" He asked his voice calm as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Grumpy stood close by us and Tink hovered close by. I was glad he was being possessive with me, it made me feel wanted.

"Well Jones, I was just stopping by to say hello, then I notice your pretty little hostage. The palace missing her yet?" He asked with a smirk.

"She's not my hostage." Killian responded coolly.

"Oh? So what other possible reason could there be for the Princess being on board your ship, mate?" He asked and I was beginning to feel threatened. Clearly Grumpy felt the same way because his hand was hovering near his sword.

"I'm with him by choice." I interjected. I hoped maybe it would stop the possibility of a fight.

"By choice, milady? If it's by choice then maybe you should join me on board my vessel." He suggested and I shook my head.

"I'm with Killian by choice. I left my palace by choice and I'm not leaving." I told him and he sighed.

"I see that this was futile Jones. Perhaps next time I come on by you will change your mind." He suggested with a smirk

and I shook my head.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm fine." I told him and he clapped Killian on the shoulder and left.

"Don't worry about him. He's harmless. He stops here once in a while just to see if anyone on my ship is willing to leave me. No one ever does." He told me and I nodded.

"I'm scared still. What if someone sees us and tells the Dark One about us. By now he knows I'm missing, the only good thing is that he can't access any of my stuff to do a locator spell. My parents made sure he wouldn't be able to do that." I worried. It wouldn't be good for anyone if the Dark One found us. He was unpredictable at best and deadly at worst.

"I will not let him harm you. I vow to you that no harm will come to you as long as you're with me." He promised me and I tried to smile. He seemed to appreciate my effort and kissed my temple tenderly.

"So tomorrow how long do I get to spend with Belle?" I asked him.

"As long as you wish. I would prefer to be back on board my ship before nightfall. We can stay docked for the evening.

The next few places we stop aren't places I want you." He told me.

"The next few ports are going to be more dangerous aren't they?" I asked.

"Aye. I want to keep you safe, so I want you to stay on board the ship unless you are with me." He told me and I understood. If these places were going to be anything like the places I read about in books or heard about from other people then I didn't want to be a part of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when I woke up the ship was already sailing and the scenery looked far different than it had last night when I went to bed. It meant that someone had been sailing all night. I came upstairs and found Killian at the helm.

"Did you come to bed last night?" I asked him.

"I didn't, love. I wanted to get you to this port so you could see your friend." He told me and my heart swelled. He stayed up all night sailing for me.

"He's a good man." Tink said from beside me.

"He is. I'm happy I fell for him." I told her and she smiled.

"Well I best be off. I'll be back soon. I need to report back to Blue to assure her that everything is going well. I'll give your love to the King and Queen." She told me and I thanked her. She shrunk herself down to her small fairy size and flew away. In the distance I could see buildings and I loved how close we were. I needed to find some new clothes while we were here but most of all I needed to visit with Belle. I needed to talk to another girl. The past few days being on board a ship with mostly men and Tinkerbelle was getting to be hard. Especially when Tink had to leave whenever Blue summoned her. Anytime something happened at home, Tink had to hear about it so she could relay the message back to me. The fairy had been spending a lot of time in the air lately.

After only about another hour or so of sailing Killian started the process of docking the ship. When he was pulled in parallel to the dock they put the gang plank down and the crew all got off running to the nearest tavern.

"Will you be alright finding the palace or do you need me to accompany you?" Killian asked before I got off the ship.

"I have Grumpy if you don't want to come." I told him.

"It's just in my experience palaces don't ever admit men like me." He said cheekily and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine. I have Grumpy, aside from you no one makes me feel safer." I told him and he nodded and kissed me quickly.

"Have fun, like I said just try to be back by nightfall." He requested and I nodded. Grumpy escorted me off the ship and we walked a little ways before Grumpy got us a couple horses.

"Anything for the princess." The woman who owned the horses said to us.

"We'll bring them back before nightfall." I promised her and she curtsied. It was kind of nice being the princess again for a day. On board the ship I was just Emma, out here I was Princess Emma again. We rode through the streets towards the palace. I knew where the palace was from my last visit here with my parents. When we came to the gate the guards

stopped us.

"Names?" He asked us.

"Princess Emma and Grumpy." I introduced us.

"Princess Emma. I didn't recognize you." He said bowing.

"It's been a long trip." I said getting down from my trip.

"What can I do for you, your highness?" He asked.

"I am here to see Belle. Is she available?" I asked him.

"She's always available to you. She's in the library." He told me and let us inside. I knew the way to the library so I started walking in that direction. I opened the door and walked in seeing Belle and her father sitting on the sofas.

"Princess Emma? What a pleasant surprise." Sir Maurice said standing up and bowing. He walked over to kiss my hand.

"It's nice to see you Sir Maurice." I said to him curtsying politely.

"What brings you here?" He asked me.

"Surely you knew of my engagement to Baelfire?" I said when he nodded I continued. "I am on the run. I can't marry him. I don't love him, my parents helped me escape." I said leaving out particular parts. I would tell Belle everything but it felt wrong to tell her father that I was sharing the bed of a pirate every night.

"Do you need a place to hide out, Princess? You're always welcome here." He offered me. Belle was standing excitedly behind her father waiting to have her turn with me.

"Oh no, Sir Maurice. I've got that covered. I need to be on the move so he can never find me. Too long in one place is dangerous." I told him and he nodded.

"Well I will leave you and Belle to your reunion. Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked me.

"Only if it's early. I have to be back to my ship by nightfall." I told him and he nodded.

"We will have an early dinner then." He decreed and I smiled at him. When he was gone I walked over to Belle and threw myself into her arms.

"I wasn't expecting you." She said hugging me tightly.

"I have so much to tell you." I said to her sitting down.

"Is what you told my father true?" She asked me and I nodded.

"That was the simple version. The truth is, I fell in love with another while I was courting Baelfire. I ran away with him." I told her and she looked wistful for a moment.

"Is he a lord, or anyone of noble birth?" She asked me and I smiled.

"He's a pirate. He's the best man in the world, next to my father." I told her and she grinned at me.

"So you're on the run now? From who?" She asked.

"The Dark One." I told her and she stiffened.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I can't believe he's doing this." She whispered and I looked at her.

"What do you mean? He's evil." I asked her.

"He's not always evil. Last year he was a decent man or at least he was trying to be." She said sadly.

"You're in love with him." I said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"I am, but clearly he doesn't feel the same for me anymore. If he did he wouldn't be doing this. He still loves power more than anything else." She said and I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Maybe people can change." I hoped for her.

"I hope so too, but he's so overcome with the need for power that I don't think he can change." She whispered.

"How did you meet him?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about him and I. It hurts too much. How did you meet your pirate?" She asked me smiling again.

"I met Killian at the tavern the night before I was set to meet Baelfire for the first time. I didn't want to do it so I was trying to hide I guess. He came in and charmed me and I think I fell in love with him right them. My parents are huge advocates for love at first sight and now I am too. But things got complicated after our first night together." I told her and her eyes widened and I nodded my head.

"You're having a baby?" She asked me and I nodded again.

"Yes. It's another reason I'm on the run. I don't know what the Dark One will do if he finds out I'm pregnant with another mans baby." I said shaking my head.

"Isn't it dangerous to be on board a ship when you're in this condition? What if something goes wrong?" She asked.

"See this necklace? It's enchanted not only to protect me but to keep track of my pregnancy. It changes colour the longer the pregnancy goes on. It turns red when it's time to head back." I explained and she nodded.

For the rest of the day we talked about less heavy things. Through dinner we talked about all the things we used to do when she lived close to me, and we talked about all the things we wished we could still do. It was a lot of fun. Sir Maurice sat at the table and watched us with a small smile on his face. It was clear in this expression that he was happy I was here. I knew Belle hadn't been happy in a long time because of the Dark One. When dinner was done she walked Grumpy and I to the door where our horses were held.

"If the Dark One finds you will you please mention my name. I hope it could save you. He told me he loved me and he would do anything for me. I hope maybe he will spare you for me. I think it's worth a try." She suggested and I hugged her.

"I hope he doesn't find me." I whispered.

"I hope not too." She said back before she released me. Maurice helped me onto my horse and Grumpy got on his before

we rode back to the ship.

"Did you have a nice visit with Belle?" He asked me and I smiled over at him.

"I did." I affirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Once I was back on board the Jolly Roger, Killian immediately came to my side and kissed me. He hadn't displayed many public displays of affection since I had come aboard and when he did I really enjoyed it.

"How was your visit?" He asked me.

"It was wonderful. I always forget how much I miss her until I see her again. She told me a few things that I didn't know." I told him.

"Such as?" He asked me and I giggled.

"I can't tell you those things. It's called girl talk for a reason." I explained to him and he pursed his lips and I laughed at him.

"Well then you keep your girl talk bottled up." He said but he slid his arms around my expanding waist anyway.

"If it ever becomes necessary I'll be sure to tell you everything I know." I promised him.

"You better because withholding important information from the captain is a crime you know." He teased me and I laughed again. I loved it when he was in a playful mood, it made me feel far less homesick. He was wonderful all the time but he was always busy. I was happy that at least when I didn't have him, I had Grumpy and Tink to keep me company. It was lonely on board a ship but I was getting used to it. Killian kissed me once more before walking back to the helm of the ship.

"Ready to set sail." He called and everyone got to work. I was under the understanding that we were staying docked here for the evening but clearly plans had changed. I trusted him implicitly and if he didn't want to stay another night, then it was good we were leaving.

Once we were sailing again a pirate that I hadn't spoken to yet came by.

"How are you enjoying your time on board the Jolly Roger, milady?" He asked me and I smiled. This one seemed kind, not at all like the other ones who had come by to speak to me when Killian wasn't looking.

"It's nice." I told him.

"A bit lonely, eh?" He said understanding the meaning behind my words.

"A little bit. But I know he loves me and I know everything he is doing is to keep me away from danger. I can understand

that." I shrugged feeling the need to defend him.

"But every woman needs a man to hold her at night, aye?" He asked and I sighed.

"That will not be you. Killian holds me all night every night." I stated firmly and the pirate actually laughed.

"Not me. I know Killian is that person for you. I only know because of my wife." He said and I blushed.

"Oh." I replied.

"The next port we stop at is where my home is. I am so excited to be seeing my family for the first time in a quite a while. It's my daughters birthday." He explained to me and I smiled. Finally a normal person on board this ship.

"Why are you a pirate when you have a family to provide for?" I asked him.

"I make more money being a pirate as I would anything else. This gives my family a comfortable and safe lifestyle." He explained and I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Wyatt., your highness." He said to me and I nodded. I looked over my shoulder and Killian looked a bit upset standing at the helm. I smiled at him and he relaxed a little bit.

"The Captain doesn't look pleased that I'm talking to you." Wyatt mentioned.

"He has no reason to be jealous. I belong to him completely. It's nice to have someone new to talk to." I murmured.

"Well if you're ever lonely come talk to me. It's getting late." He said as he bowed to me slightly and walked below deck. I watched him leave before going up to see Killian.

"I'm going to bed, like Wyatt said it is getting late. When are you coming down?" I asked him.

"I'll be a while yet. Have a good rest." He said. I reached up and kissed him once more before going down to our room.

The next morning I came up to find the scene I usually came up to find. There were pirates scrubbing the deck, Killian was standing at the helm and it was raucous and loud.

"Good morning." I greeted Killian. 

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He asked me.

"I would have slept better if you wouldn't have come to bed so late and left again so early." I told him.

"I'm sorry, love. I just wasn't tired. My job is never complete." He said to me.

"Well give me a kiss and I'll go entertain myself for a while." I said to him. He obliged me and kissed me quickly.

"I have to go into my office for a while if you want to join me." He offered and I shook my head.

"It's alright, the sea air is good for me. I like the mornings out on deck." I said to him.

"Okay, if you want to find me I'll be down there." He said to me and I nodded. When he walked away I went over to where Tink was sitting with a small smile on her face. I loved how happy she was here. It was like just getting away from the Blue Fairy was very good for her health. When I leaned up against the side of the ship next to her, I saw Wyatt sulking on the other side of the ship.

"Did anything happen while I was still asleep?" I asked her.

"There was a situation before you came up. There was no fighting or anything and I didn't hear the conversation. But it was between Killian and Wyatt and Killian left Wyatt looking like that." She explained.

"He has to know me talking to Wyatt last night was completely harmless. He's happily married and I'm completely in love with Killian." I said shaking my head.

"I don't know what it had to do with Emma. Maybe it had nothing to do with you." She suggested.

"It definitely had something to do with me. He didn't look happy when he saw us talking last night. If he wants to limit who I talk to then maybe he should have more time for me. You and Grumpy are busy and Killian is busy. I need conversation or else I'll lose my mind." I muttered and she looked sympathetically at me.

"Love is difficult sometimes." She only responded and I nodded. I walked to the other side of the ship to see what was wrong with Wyatt.

"Your highness." He bowed.

"Please call me Emma. You look unhappy." I told him.

"He was just doing his duty as a captain." He sighed.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"He told me he had no choice but to skip my port. I think it's because he doesn't like me talking to you." He said and I nodded.

"I'll talk to him. It's your daughters birthday, you should be there." I told him.

"I don't want to be the point of contention between you and Killian." He worried.

"You won't be." I promised as I walked away and went down the stairs

"Hello, love. What can I do for you?" He asked me as I shut the door behind me.

"We need to talk." I told him. 

"About what, may I ask?" He asked me putting down the treasure he was analyzing so he could stare at me.

"You had nothing to worry about last night when I was talking to Wyatt." I informed him.

"I know that. Why do you think I was thinking that?" He asked me.

"You had that look on your face and you told him that we were skipping his port." I said and he stiffened.

"It's the Captain's job to make difficult decisions." He muttered.

"Well un-make that decision. It's his daughters birthday and he hasn't seen them since the last time you went through his port. Nothing is more important than family Killian." I murmured walking around the desk so I was closer to him. He pushed his chair out and I sat down on his lap. His arms reflexively went around me and I nestled into his chest. Our hands were over top of my belly.

"You're right. Why were you talking to him?" He asked me.

"He saw that I was alone so he came to visit. I needed to talk to someone and you were busy." I explained.

"I'll make time for you I promise." He whispered.

"I know you will and I know you haven't been lately because you're trying to keep us one step away from the Dark One at all times. I appreciate that." I said to him.

"You're sure that it's completely innocent with Wyatt?" He asked me.

"Absolutely. He spent the entire time talking about you and I and him and his family. It's clear how much he loves them." I promised him.

"Okay." He said and I smiled and kissed him. We kissed for a couple minutes before I stood up.

"Do you want me to go tell him he still gets to go to his daughters birthday?" I asked him.

"I'll come with you. I need to change the course of the ship." He said to me. When he stood, he took my hand in his and we went back on board.

Wyatt was so happy when we told him he could still go home that he invited us to his home for dinner.

"I don't know. I should stay with my ship." Killian demurred.

"My family would love to meet you. My son loves pirates, especially pirate captains." He said.

"Can we go, please? It would be nice to get off the ship and spend time with different people." I pleaded. I really wanted to go.

"Besides the birthday girl absolutely loves royalty. She would probably pass out from excitement to see the real princess

come into our home." Wyatt continued.

"You really want to go?" He asked me and I nodded. "Alright we will go. I will have Smee stay on board my ship while

we're gone."

"Thank you." I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we finally docked Killian and I followed Wyatt off the ship. He walked down street after street until he came to a small home.

"This is my home." He said to us as he went to knock on the door. "I want to surprise my little girl." We stood just slightly

behind him waiting for the door to open. A beautiful woman opened the door moments later and immediately started crying and pulling him into her arms. She hugged and kissed him until two young children ran out and started grabbing at their dad. It was a beautiful scene.

"Killian, Emma this is my family." He introduced us.

"Family, this is Captain Killian Jones and Princess Emma." He introduced making sure to use our titles. Both kids eyes bugged out when he heard who we were.

"Come on in, the more the merrier. Dinner is almost ready." Wyatt's wife said stepping aside to let us in.

"Are you really a princess?"The little girl asked me.

"Yes I am." I answered her.

"Why are you with the pirates?" She asked me.

"It's where I want to be. It's where I belong." I told her knowing it was true. I belonged wherever Killian was.

When we returned to the ship everyone was happy. I enjoyed the time with Wyatt's family and I knew Killian was happy to have me so happy.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked him.

"I will come down in a little while. I just have some things to finish up here first." He said to me. I reached up for a kiss

and nodded.

"I'll wait up for you." I told him as I walked downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I awoke to screaming and yelling on deck. I flew out of bed and ran up the stairs in fear. My fear was appropriate because standing on deck with Baelfire beside him was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Ah Princess Emma, we finally found you." The Dark One sneered at me.

"You weren't supposed to find me." I muttered.

"You had to know it would happen Princess. I never lose." He sneered. Baelfire just stood unobtrusively behind him. His presence wouldn't worry me if I hadn't known who's side he was on. He was firmly on team Dark One, wanting to force me to marry him.

"How did you find me?" I asked him hoping to keep him off. Magic already had the rest of the crew trapped against the side of the ship along with Grumpy and Tink. It was only Killian and I left free. Killian had his arm out keeping me behind him.

"It was rather annoying but I asked around to see who you had been spending time with. With a little bit or torture I got you were hanging out with Killian Jones. But since he's always with you I couldn't get a location on him, so instead I went after his ship, the Jolly Roger. I couldn't get that either until last night when you left the ship, thus no longer protecting it's location. So now here we are."He said with a snicker.

"Just leave us alone. Find someone else for your son to marry." I insisted.

"No, it has to be you. So now we duel for your hand." The Dark One snickered, pulling a sword out of thin air. Killian unsheathed his and told me to stand back. I knew he would die before he let them take me, it's what I was afraid of. It was back and forth for a few minutes before The Dark One knocked his sword out of his hand and when he reached out to grab it, was met with the blade of the Dark One's sword. Killian screamed as his hand dropped to the deck in front of him.

"The one handed pirate, how pitiful. Maybe I'll put you out of your misery now." The Dark One mused and I jumped in front of him. 

"Don't do this." I cried.

"Why not Princess?" He sneered at me.

"I know about Belle." I told him keeping myself in front of Killian who was yelling in pain.

"How do you know about her?" He asked me dropping his sword. He was shocked and that was good. I bent down and tore the hem of my nightgown to wrap around the bloody stump where Killian's hand used to be.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him but it didn't look like he heard me. "She's my best friend. I know where she is. If you leave us alone I'll give you the chance to show her how much you love her.."

"How do you know I love her?" He demanded.

"Because I know Belle and she's impossible not to love. She loves you." I told him.

"She loves me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, she loves you. You still have a chance to repair what went wrong. Be selfish and take what you want more than what you want for yourself. Be selfish this one time. Do it for you and do it for Belle." I pleaded with him. I moved so I was behind Killian and lifted his head so it was on my lap instead.

"You expect me to let you win and enjoy life with Captain Jones?" He asked me.

"Let's make a deal then. It's a fair trade. I give you your life with Belle and you give me mine with Killian. Please." I begged him. Killian's eyes were closing and I knew he was passing out from the loss of blood.

"You want to make that deal? You'd be willing to put your friend in harms way?" He asked me skeptically.

"I don't think she'd be in harms way. If you loved her as much as she said you did then she's in no danger from you." I told him calling his bluff. Instead of responding he pulled a contract from thin air and handed me the pen. I signed it without hesitation and he snapped his fingers to make it disappear.

"Now where is she?" He demanded.

"The first port to the north of mine. She lives in the palace with her father." I told her and he snapped his fingers and both him and Baelfire disappeared. When he disappeared his magic wore off and the crew was all released.

"We have to get him downstairs. I can fix this." Tink shouted over everyone. When they picked Killian up, I followed behind them not caring that my entire nightgown was painted red from his blood.

"You stay with me, Princess. You shouldn't be down there for that." Grumpy said to me and I knew he was right. I was falling apart though and he seemed to recognize that.

"I can't lose him." I cried.

"You saved his life. I have never seen anything so amazing in my entire life. Without you he would be dead right now. You saved his life." He said to me and I crumbled to the deck unable to keep it in any longer. You could only be strong so long before you broke.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's all going to be alright. A little bit of rum, a bit of magic and he's good as new. Tink said coming back up and standing beside me.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"He asked to go to his study. He's not happy, sadly I was unable to give him his hand back." She told her her gaze dropping.

"So what happened?" I asked, I had hoped everything would be back the way that it was but clearly she hadn't been able to completely fix him. I was just happy he was alive. That's all that mattered truthfully.

"I gave him the only thing there was handy. He now has a hook where his hand used to be." She told me and I nodded.

"Can I go see him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Of course, you know where he is." She told me and I nodded. I went to the stairs and climbed down them heading to his office.

"I need to see him." I told Smee who was guarding the door.

"I'm sorry milady, he doesn't want to see anyone right now." He told me

"Surely that doesn't involve me." I shook my head.

"I am under direct orders to not let anyone in to see him, including you." He told me and I nodded. I understood for right now, it was probably hard to adjust to only having one hand. 

"Alright, I'll check in with him later." I told Smee before going back upstairs.

"He wouldn't see you?" Tink asked me and I shook my head no. But I tried to remain upbeat even though it was hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't come to bed with me anymore. He didn't talk to me anymore. He didn't smile anymore. All he did was drink and sit in his office which is also where he slept. It had been weeks. Smee was acting like the captains mouthpiece considering he was the only one Killian would see. I knew it was my fault Killian was like this right now, I didn't know if he was depressed or if he was planning some sort of revenge. I had no idea because he wouldn't talk to me. I was lonely and it was worse than it ever had been before.

"How are you doing Princess?" Wyatt asked me.

"Well let's see, Killian won't see me. I'm doing pretty crappy." I told him with my hands on my belly.

"He'll come through. Maybe you need to tell him how you feel?" He suggested and I sighed.

"It's kinda hard when that door is always locked and he won't let me in." I told him.

"So what do you need?" He asked.

"I need to talk to my mom and dad. I miss them so much right now." I cried tears pooling in my ears and spilling over.

"You should do that then." He told me.

"I will. Thank you." I said and walked over to where Grumpy and Tink were staring at me both with concerned expressions.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you." She told me and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. At least he's not dead I need to talk to my mom and dad." I told them. Grumpy pulled the mirror out of the satchel he always carried and handed it over.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked me always needing to know where I was at all times.

"Probably just down to the bedroom." I told him and he nodded. I went down there and told the mirror I wanted to talk to my parents and their faces showed up immediately.

"Emma, we're so happy to see you." My mom said when she saw my face.

"Hi." I greeted them.

"Uh oh what's wrong?" Mom asked me with a worried expression on her face.

"I just really needed to talk to you guys. I've never been so lonely." I told her.

"What do you mean? Where's the Captain? He's supposed to be taking care of you?" My dad asked and I shook my head.

"Something happened. The Dark One found us and Killian lost his hand in the duel. I think he blames me for it, and I haven't seen him in weeks. He doesn't come out of his office since it happened. Grumpy and Tink are here, it's just not the same." I told them.

"The Dark One found you? Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's gone. He's not going to be a problem anymore. I promise. We made a deal." I told them.

"Oh no Emma. Don't make deals with him. You saw how that turned out for us." My dad said worried again.

"Don't worry. I found the Dark One's weakness." I promised.

"What do you mean Emma?" They asked.

"He's in love. It's a long story but I gave him the directions to the one he loves." I told them.

"Who does he love?" My mom asked.

"Belle. She told me all about their love and how he left. I can tell he loves her because I took him by surprise when I mentioned her." I told them.

"Do you think it was wise to send him to her?" They asked me.

"Yes. She knows he would never hurt her and I believe her. If she thinks he won't hurt her then he won't." I told them

completely certain of my decision.

"Why would you make that deal with him?" My dad asked still not completely convinced.

"He was about to kill Killian. I couldn't handle that. I may not have him right now, but at least he's still alive. He'll still be around when our child is born." I explained and they nodded.

"Now that the Dark One is done you can come home whenever you want." They told me and I nodded.

"I'm so lonely but I don't want to leave him." I whispered, the tears coming back.

"Sometimes the worst thing you can imagine is also the worst thing for the other person. Maybe if you leave he'll realize his mistake." My dad offered.

"But what if he doesn't? What if I end up having to raise this child on my own and he just sails off into the sunset?" I asked.

"If he does then he wasn't your true love. But I don't think he will. No one will want to lose you. If you decide you want to come home, just say the word." They told me.

"If I decide I want to come home I want to do it on my own. I need to see if I can do it. Besides I have Grumpy and Tink with me, I'll never be alone." I told them.

"You don't want us to send a ship for you?" My mom asked and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to bring that sort of attention onto myself. I'd rather just get myself somewhere more neutral and then

come home." I decided.

"You can do it however you wish. I know you crave adventure. So are you coming home?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I just need him to give me a sign one way or another." I decided.

"Alright, talk to us whenever you can." They told me and I nodded.

"I miss you guys so much. At the very least I'll see you when the baby is born." I said.

"We miss you too, so much sweetheart. Be happy." My mom said before we disconnected and I put the mirror down. I wiped the tears from my eyes and went back on deck where nothing had changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later we finally came to a port. It had been another few days without even a tiny bit of interaction from Killian.

"Make way for the Captain." Smee yelled and I turned around to see Killian coming up the stairs, silver hook in place of his hand.

"Welcome back Captain." The crew said but he ignored everyone. 

"The Captain would like to be referred to as Captain Hook from here on out. Now make way for the Captain." Smee repeated.

"Can I come with you?" I worked up the nerve to ask him.

"You stay on board." He told me without ever stopping and I completely deflated. Grumpy took my hand and Wyatt shot me a sympathetic look.

"I'll stay on board with you." He offered and I shrugged. When they were all gone I finally cried.

"Your parents offer still stands." Grumpy reminded me and I nodded.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked him.

"It's been more than long enough Princess. It's been weeks since he's even said a word to you. I understand he went through something traumatic and he's searching for something but he needs to realize what he has sitting in front of him. I think maybe you disappearing will be the only way to make him realize what he's breaking." He told me and I nodded. What he said made perfect sense.

"Will you help me pack?" I asked him and he nodded.

A few minutes later I had my bag packed and Grumpy was carrying it up the stairs.  
>"So you're leaving?" Wyatt asked.<p>

"I can't do this anymore. You can tell him whatever you want but I have to go." I decided.

"I'm going to miss having you around. All of you. It's been more fun on board since the three of you showed up." Wyatt said and Tink hugged him once more.

"We're going to miss you too." I promised him.

"So how are you planning on making it back to your kingdom?" He asked.

"I have money and there are lots of ships here. I will pay another Captain to take me home." I told him.

"I saw Captain Collins ship a few yards up the dock. He'll take your money and take you back. He's the next most respectable Captain in these parts." Wyatt told us and I nodded. I had already met Captain Collins and if Wyatt said he was the next most respectable then that's who I would go to.

"Than you. You've been a great friend." I said hugging him once before Grumpy and Tink led me off the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Killian POV**

What was probably a few hours later my crew and I re-boarded my ship but it was quieter than it was when I left. Wyatt was leaning against the side of the ship looking upset but I wasn't in nearly the frame of mind to deal with him. I was now the one-handed pirate, and it felt pathetic. I couldn't do half the things I could do when I had two hands. I couldn't hold Emma anymore for fear of cutting her with my hook. I couldn't place my hand on her stomach to feel the baby move out of fear of hurting her or of her being afraid of me. I'm not the man I was a few weeks ago before the Dark One found us and rid me of my hand. I'd been pushing Emma away and I knew it was hurting her. But I couldn't be around her until I felt confident enough to be. I made my way back down to my office to continue sorting through my loot when Wyatt followed me.

"Are you noticing anything missing Captain?" He asked me and I fought the urge to tell him to leave. I didn't want company, there was a reason the only person I spoke to right now was Smee.

"I don't really care right now. Run along." I said motioning for him to leave.

"You're the one who said you loved her and now you don't even notice she's left." He said before walking away. I stopped and ran the rest of the way down the stairs to throw up the bedroom door. It looked like she had never even been there. All her things were gone and the bed was made. I didn't even see the dwarf or the fairy either so they were all gone. I ran back up the stairs and found Wyatt once again. 

"Where is she?" I yelled aware that the anger and the fear were mixing. It wasn't a healthy combination but it was all I could feel right now.

"So you finally noticed she's gone. Did you not notice her once since she saved your life with the Dark One?" He asked me and I had to fight my violent tendencies. They got far worse when I was angry so I was very volatile right now.

"Just tell me where she is before I throw you overboard." I threatened.

"She left to go home when you continued to ignore her. It was the final nail in your coffin when you told her to stay behind tonight. The first words you say to her for quite some time where those so she just gave up. She's gone." He told me and I ran my hand through my hair.

"You have to tell me where she is. I have to get her back." I pleaded frantically. I don't know when my anger evaporated and turned into desperation but I was. I was desperate. I couldn't let her leave me.

"She doesn't want to be found. She went to pay for a ride home." He told me.

"Who did she pay? I have to find her. I'll even take her home myself if it's what she really needs. I just don't trust anyone else with my woman and my child." I pleaded and Wyatt's face softened. Did he not know that I was entirely at his mercy

right now.

"She went to Captain Collin's ship. He sailed away a few minutes before you got back." He told me finally.

"Well then we're going after them." I said running to the help and sailing away as quickly as I could. I picked up the speed until I was going faster than I ever had before. Captain Collin's ship came into view quick and I was happy I chose the right direction to sail in. It was the fastest way to get to Emma's kingdom. The speed of my ship helped us catch up quickly. When I pulled up right along side I went over to his ship and faced Captain Collins face on.

"Captain, I wondered how long it would take for you to come take what's yours." He said and I glared.

"Give her back to me right now or else I'll kill you. Your choice, mate." I threatened.

"You see it's her that asked me to take her away. It's her choice if she wants to leave with you as well." He said. 

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"The poor thing was exhausted, she said she hadn't been sleeping well lately." He said with a frown on his face.

"Bring her to me." I ordered and Captain Collins sighed.

"Go rouse Princess Emma and bring her on deck." He called. "Shall I call you Hook now?"

"Yes, that is my new moniker." I agreed.

When Emma emerged I ran over to her.

"Love, you must come back with me." I told her taking her hand.

"Why must I do that?" She asked her voice cool but she didn't pull her hand from mine.

"I don't trust him. Please just come back to the Jolly Roger." I pleaded.

"It's your fault I don't want to go back. Just a little attention, just something would have been nice." She said tears filling her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry, love. I was trying to protect you. How can I be the man you love with this for a hand?" I asked.

"You just do. I wasn't afraid of it and I'm still not. You hurt me so I'm going home." She told me.

"I'll take you home, love. Just come back to my ship and I will take you back to your kingdom if that's what you want. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I never thought my heart would open up again after I lost my first love. But it did. Please come home with me." I pleaded with her. It was true before I met Emma I thought I would never get over Milah. But Milah left when she decided she didn't want to be a pirate anymore either. She was something the Dark One and I had in common, the free spirit of Milah.

"Alright." She said finally and I relaxed.

"I'm not giving you back your money Princess." Collin's said and she shrugged.

"I'm a princess, there is more where that came from. Besides that wasn't anywhere near my most valuable item." She told him. Grumpy and Tink brought her bag and went back onto the Jolly Roger seeming relieved that they were coming back. Emma walked on next and I followed. The pain of almost losing her hurt far more than losing my hand ever would. I would make sure she never felt the need to do that again.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I was back on board the Jolly Roger I immediately walked down the stairs to the bedroom, ignoring all the glances from everyone else. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else tonight. All I wanted was to get some rest and decide what I really wanted from Killian. Did I want him to take me home and not even try to work this out? Or did I want to give him another chance? He seemed really scared at losing me and maybe it was the wake-up call he needed. Killian followed me down the stairs, my bag hung over his good arm. He held the door open for me and I walked in, sitting down on the bed.

"Why would you leave without telling me how you felt?" He asked when I was sitting and I looked up at him furiously. How could he possibly ask me that? He knew how isolated I felt being without him since the accident.

"I tried Killian. Every single time I went to talk to you, you shut down and forced me away from you. You wouldn't even let me see you. Then tonight when you finally emerged and you completely shut me down. How was I supposed to tell you? In a letter?" I asked him and he stopped.

"If it had been an essential need to see me, you could have. You could have begged Smee and he would have let you in eventually." He told me.

"I shouldn't have had to beg Smee to see you. And just be honest with me, you wouldn't have seen me." I said shaking my head sadly.

"Fine, honestly I probably wouldn't have. But I know what's going through your head. You think I blame you for what happened." He said and I looked up at him.

"Don't you?" I asked.

"Of course not. I'm scared to death of hurting you. I don't have two hands anymore, love. I have a sharp and deadly hook and I don't want you to be a victim of it." He said.

"I'm not scared or your hook. I already told you that." I sighed.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I can't believe that you aren't scared of it. Don't leave. If you want to I will sail you right back to your kingdom and this can be over. But I want you to stay, Emma." He told me and I could see how much he meant it in his embrace.

"You can take the hook off to be with me." I reminded him and he nodded.

"I know." He answered.

"Alright, I'm going to give this one more shot. I won't leave yet. I love you too much to just give up now. It couldn't possibly be true love if I was willing to give in just like that." I finally told him.

"Thank you Emma. I promise I won't hurt you ever again." He said and I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. He wrapped one arm around me and held me close but the other with the hook stayed frozen at his side. I pulled back and grabbed the hand with the hook on it so I could quickly unscrew the hook. I put the hook on the bedside table and hugged him again. This time he hugged me back tightly with both hands.

"Are you going to come to bed with me tonight? I haven't been held through the night in a long time." I asked him.

"As you wish." He said and I smiled sliding over in the bed until he could fit in beside me.

The next morning I woke up much better rested than I had been. I smiled and saw him still asleep and I was content just to watch him sleep. He looked relaxed when he slept and I liked seeing him without anything on his mind. I noticed that somewhere throughout the night he got rid of lots of layers of leather. Now he was only wearing a white shirt and his pants.

"You're staring at me." He whispered and one of his eyes popped open.

"I am. I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed." I said and smiled.

"I am quite comfortable. But unfortunately that means it's time to get up. The captain can't stay in his quarters all morning no matter how badly he wants to." He sighed.

"Go. I'll be up in a few minutes. Unlike the captain, the princess can take as long as she wants." I told him.

"Especially the princess who is carrying the captain's baby." He tacked on and I smiled.

When I finally came up the stairs Tink and Grumpy were talking.

"Good morning Princess." They said simultaneously.

"Good morning. So we're staying on board." I told them smiling.

"So you talked to him last night?" Tink asked smiling.

"I did. We're working it all out. It's not back to where it was, but we're getting there." I confessed and they nodded their heads happily. I'm glad we're staying, not just because I want to stay away from Blue for a while longer, but you're so much happier out here with him." She told me and I hugged my friend. She hugged me back and then there was a flash and the Dark One emerged once again but this time he had my Belle with him.

"Belle!" I squealed and ran over to her. He released her arm long enough so she could hug me.

"I missed you Emma." She said to me and hugged me as tight as she could. Killian wearily stepped down from the helm and came to stand close to me with his hand on his sword.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them both.

"You told me that Belle loved me. She is not doing a good job of demonstrating that." He told me angrily.

"You abandoned me and now you're trying to force me to love you. That is not how it works. You have to earn it. I came with you willingly didn't I?" She demanded.

"Only because I threatened to destroy your family and your kingdom." He muttered.

"That is not the only reason. I came with you because I was willing to see this through. You couldn't have destroyed my castle even if you wanted to because it's protected by the same spell that protects Emma." She told him.

"You are being cold. I spared your friend and her pirate for the sole reason that you loved me. You don't love me. Maybe I should cancel this agreement." He said.

"You do that, you can guarantee I will never love you. You have to earn my love, I'm not just going to give it to you. You earned it last time." She told him and I smiled. She had such a good effect on him. Whenever she spoke, he almost looked at her reverently.

"I see you didn't bring your minion today." I said noticing that Baelfire wasn't there.

"My son is back at home." The Dark One said.

"Rumple, you just have to give it time. I will love you again if you give me a reason to." Belle told him. The Dark One seemed to nod so Belle walked over to me and hugged me again. "Your belly is getting so big. It's got to be getting close now."

"Yes, just one more colour change until we have to start heading back towards my kingdom." I told her, pulling my necklace out of the bodice of my dress.

"Let me guess, red?" She asked and I nodded.

"I wish you would come to my kingdom to see the baby when it's born." I said and she nodded.

"Of course I will." She told me and I hugged her hard.

"It's time to go Belle." The Dark One told her insistently and she sighed and pulled away from me.

"Controlling me isn't going to get you what you want." She said but returned to his side regardless. I know she was worried about him going back on his word.

When they were gone Killian finally relaxed and returned to the helm.

"I for one am very happy you decided to stay." Wyatt said coming up to stand next to me.

"I am too. I wasn't ready to just be a princess again." I said.

"You still are a princess but you distinctly remind me of a pirate as well." He told me and I grinned. I wanted to be more than that one person.

"How is your family?" I asked him.

"I just got a letter from them yesterday. The kids are asking about you and Hook, they want to know if you'll come back again." He told me.

"I don't know if we'll make it back to your port before we have to head back to my kingdom so I can have the baby." I told him.

"That's what I told them. They said maybe after the baby is born." He said.

"I don't know how that will work. I don't think I can raise a new born baby on a pirate ship." I told him. It was something I had been thinking long and hard about. I didn't want to be away from Killian, but I knew it would be impossible to raise a newborn baby on a ship. Maybe once the baby is older, but not right now.

"Well until the baby is old enough to be on board, you and Killian could make it work. He could come and visit whenever he can just like I do with my family." He said and I smiled. I knew it could work and it would have to. I wasn't going to worry about it too much right now, there was still time.


End file.
